Cookware coated with fluorocarbon polymers of various sorts has come into widespread use in recent years. Many housewives prefer to use such cookware in their kitchens because food is less likely to stick to it and because it is so easy to clean.
It has now been found, according to this invention, that the fluorocarbon polymer film which coats such cookware can be made denser and less porous that it was previously, and that this makes the product still easier to clean and improves its appearance by making the film glossier.